1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector and a method for detecting synchronization signal, and more specifically, to a detector and a method for detecting synchronization signals in a disc system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a communication system, a transmitter usually transmits a signal with a predetermined synchronization pattern (sync pattern) such that a receiver may receive the signal and decode the follow-up data including frames according to the synchronization pattern. Take a digital versatile disc (DVD disc) for example. The synchronization pattern utilized in a DVD disc is a signal composed of fourteen successive logical values “1”. When a DVD player decodes a DVD signal, the DVD signal is compared to the synchronization pattern, so as to find out a disk synchronization pattern included in the DVD signal. Afterwards, the data of the DVD signal behind the disk synchronization pattern are decoded.